The Electric Avenger Awakens
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Austin and Dez drag their less than unwilling girlfriends to the midnight premiere of the new "Electric Avenger" movie.


**Author's note: this story seemed appropriate for today just because of a certain movie that comes out tonight... ;)**

"The movie STARTS at midnight?" Ally asked, shocked that anyone would choose to see a movie so late.

"Yeah Ally, it's a _midnight_ showing." Dez replied.

"And why do you want us to go again?" Trish asked.

"Because!" Austin said. "We went to see that dumb romcom with you guys last month!"

"You guys wanted to see that more than we did!" Ally said.

"That's not the point!" Austin responded quickly. "The point is, it'll be fun! And we really want you guys to come with us!"

Ally and Trish looked at the excited looks on their boyfriends' faces, then sighed.

"Fine." the girls said simultaneously.

"Great!" Dez said. "Ok so we need to be at the theater at like 6..."

"SIX?!" Trish said. "The movie doesn't start until midnight!"

"Well we have to get a good spot in line, don't we?" Austin said. "Plus, the excitement of waiting in line is almost half the fun of the whole experience!"

"Exactly!" Dez agreed. "Oh, and we're gonna have to get you two some costumes."

Ally and Trish turned to look at each other, exchanging identical expressions as if saying _"what have we gotten ourselves into?"_.

...

It was Thursday afternoon, the day of the movie.

Ally and Trish were at the music factory; Ally waiting for her music student to arrive, Trish getting ready to teach her management class.

Austin and Dez walked in, each carrying backpacks full of stuff.

"Why aren't you guys ready to go?" Austin asked the two girls, who were lounging on the couches.

"Because we both have classes to teach in just a few minutes." Trish responded.

"Speaking of which, why don't you two have any students?" Ally asked, looking up at the boys.

"Psssshhh... We didn't reschedule all of them so we could go to the movie tonight." Austin said unconvincingly. "Why would we do that?"

Ally shot the boys a dry look, before standing up to greet her student who had just walked in.

Seeing the worried look on the boys faces, Ally's mood towards them softened.

"I'll make sure this lesson is short and we'll leave in like an hour. How's that?" Ally said.

"Awesome!" both boys replied excitedly.

An hour later, Ally and Trish were ushering their students out of the factory.

"Ok are you guys ready to go?" Ally asked.

"Yes, we are." Austin said.

"But you guys aren't." Dez said.

"What?!" Trish responded, confused.

"Here, change into these shirts." Austin said, tossing each of their girls a shirt.

"Why exactly?" Ally asked.

"Because you don't wanna be the only ones there not wearing merch!" Dez said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ally and Trish looked at each other, before turning back to the boys and sighing.

"Fine." Ally said.

She and Trish took the shirts up to the practice room to change.

The shirts were quite large on them, so they decided to each wear leggings under them since they would be out quite late. After changing into their sneakers, the girls were ready to go.

They went back downstairs to find the boys pacing back and forth in front of the doors to the music factory.

"Ok, we can leave now." Trish said, giggling at how excited they got when they saw that they were ready.

"LET'S GO!" Austin yelled excitedly, grabbing Ally's hand and leading the way to the movie theater.

...

"So... We just sit here? In line? On the floor? For six hours?" Trish asked once they had made it to the theater and claimed their spot in line.

"No!" Dez corrected her. "They let you into the theater around 10:30ish so you really only sit on the floor for about four and a half hours."

"Well, I'm already bored." Ally said, standing up. "I'm gonna go get us some snacks. Trish, you wanna come with me?"

"Yes please." Trish said, standing up quickly.

Austin and Dez started making conversation with the people around them while the girls were gone; talking about how excited they were for the film and what parts they were looking foreword to the most.

Everything was going just swell until Ally and Trish returned with the snacks, and two other guys.

The girls were laughing, Austin and Dez's faces immediately turned sour.

"Thanks for helping us carry this stuff back!" Ally told the two boys who were helping them.

"It's not problem!" one of the boys said. "And hey, maybe we'll get seats close to each other in the movie."

"Yeah, maybe." Trish smiled.

The girls waved as the boys went back to their spot in line.

"What the hell was that?" Austin asked.

"What?" Ally said.

"Who the hell were those guys?" Dez asked, equally as upset.

"They were just two nice people who saw us struggling to carry all of our purchases and decided to help us like good human beings." Trish said.

"Please, they were totally hitting on you." Austin said.

Ally and Trish turned to look at each other, each with puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Wait... You guys seriously didn't realize they were flirting with you?" Dez asked.

"I guess we didn't." Trish said quietly, both girls blushing slightly.

This made both Austin and Dez much happier knowing that their girlfriends didn't even notice when other guys flirted with them, because the only guys they wanted to flirt with them were them.

The girls sat back down on the flood in their spot and the four snacked on all the food they had brought.

Just after ten, a theater employee gathered the attention of everyone in the crowd, saying that the theater doors would be opening in just ten minutes.

Austin and Dez were excited before, they were nearly bouncing off the walls now. Literally, they all stood up as the theater doors opened and Austin and Dez were literally bouncing up and down.

Once they made it to the front of the line, they showed the employee their tickets then entered the theater.

Team Austin & Ally always had a go to spot to sit in when they saw movies, and that was the very back row.

Some could argue that they chose to sit there because you got the best overall view of the film, but really it was just so the boys wouldn't block anyones view with their large frames.

"This is it!" Dez said excitedly. "Just a little less than two hours to go!"

"They haven't even turned the screen on yet." Trish pointed out.

"Please Trish, they won't turn the screen on for at least another hour." Austin said, turning to Ally and shaking his head at Trish.

To pass the time, the foursome played a variety of games, including I Spy, truth or dare, and two truths and a lie.

I spy got boring very quick. Movie theaters are pretty much all the same color.

Truth or dare also got boring quickly, seeing as though they couldn't dare each other to do things that would require leaving their seat, because they didn't want to lose them.

And two truths and a lie was just dumb because they all already knew everything about each other, which really took away from the mystery of the game.

Finally, the screen turned on.

The whole theater cheered and clapped excitedly as they saw the generic movie trivia questions begin flashing across the screen.

After nearly an hour of watching the same trivia questions on a loop, the previews started.

Ally and Trish had been bored the whole night, and sitting in a dark room in big cushy chairs only increased their desire to want to fall asleep.

As soon as midnight hit, the lights dimmed and the movie started.

Ally and Trish made it a total of four minutes into the movie, before their heads dropped to their boyfriends shoulders and they fell fast asleep.

However, Austin and Dez hardly minded this subtle, sleepy distraction.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
